What If?...
by Boombubble
Summary: Merry Christmas! A little holiday story I've cooked up, mixed with a bit of Taiora. Happy reading!


-Howdy! This is just a little Christmas thing I came up with about oh... Ten days ago! I really had to haul butt to get this finished in time. This was kind of rushed, so I'm sorry if it appears that way at times. This isn't one my best works, but I think it has a few cute moments. Anyway please R&R and tell me your thoughts, and I hope you enjoy this. Happy Holidays!

__

What If?

6:35. Tai cursed at his watch, and with a sigh continued on the seemingly never ending path towards home. At least he wasn't at work, was the one thought keeping his tired and aching body moving. All this overtime he'd been putting in was going to kill him, if the snow or the bill collectors didn't get him first that is. Of course his car, the piece of reinforced cardboard he still owed four payments on, was dead again, so he made sure to bring his walking boots to work that morning. Not to mention it was late December with three feet of snow on the ground, and a good thirty-minute hike to reach his apartment. At least he had Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day however. Two full days without having to worry about going into work. It was pretty sad that a little time off was what he was most looking forward to that Holiday Season, but he really needed the time off.

Tai came to a halt at a cross-section, the last avenue he'd have to cross before making the turn onto the road his apartment was on, and watched the cars go rushing by him. As he waited for the light to change, he noticed the streets were eerily empty. Normally that part of town was swamped with pedestrians well into the night, and the traffic should've been even more horrific considering there was only a couple shopping days left until Christmas. Yet still, not a single other human soul was present to weave his way around that night. In fact, the only other person Tai's eyes could see was the image of some homeless guy leaning his back up against one of the brick buildings, a glass mug sitting at his side with a few bits of change and several dollar bills inside. 

Tai examined the man while the light seemed to take longer to change then it normally should. He wasn't your typical homeless guy, at least by Tai's definition of one. The guy looked around Tai's age, a little younger maybe, at least in his early twenties. No scraggy beard or wore out hat like Tai had always stereotyped his kind to have. The boy's face was kind of dirty, but otherwise cleaned shaven. His clothes were somewhat the norm he'd guess, but not as worn out and ragged as you'd expect. He kind of had the look of someone who just became homeless the day before yesterday. Though that blonde, almost golden, hair on the top of his head was distracting in it's own right, his most striking feature was the deep pair of blue eyes that caught Tai's as he looked at him. Not cracked, broken, and hopeless like you'd expect, but crystal clear blue seemingly untouched by any kind of aliment. At least he appeared to be sleeping well.

"Merry Christmas sir," the boy waved at him.

Tai grunted, and turned away from the young man. "Ho, ho, ho, to you to," Tai grumbled as disgustedly as he could manage. 

Finally the light changed to blue, allowing Tai to cross the street along with a host of other people surrounding him. Funny, he could've sworn the streets were empty a minute ago. He soon pushed that thought out of his head, and giggled at the image of the old beggar he just left behind. "Lousy bum. He should be out looking for a job instead of sitting in the streets asking for handouts. He did look kind of familiar though… It must be my imagination… Merry Christmas indeed. I wonder where he hangs his stocking? Over the dumpster in the alley maybe?"

"I don't think that's very funny," the voice of a young lady said as he walked by her. 

Tai brought his feet to a screeching halt, and jerked his head around finding himself eyelevel with the woman that apparently overheard his little joke somehow. Actually, girl would've been a better term to describe her with. Tai examined the young lady leaning against the stoplight pole. She was an adult, but just barely at least by the looks of her. There was something oddly familiar about her from the clothes she wore, her brown eyes, and the short braids of brown hair falling from underneath the brownish cowboy hat she was wearing. The hat was the only thing that didn't seem to fit. The entire day had felt odd in one way or another, so Tai dismissed the sudden feeling that he knew this girl from somewhere off to that.

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't that funny, but what's it to you?"

"Nothing much I guess. I just get a little offended when people ridicule others who are less fortunate then them. But I guess that is human nature after all, looking down on others whom don't have it as well as we do. You have no idea who that man is, or why he's out here living on the streets. So, what makes you think you have the right to laugh at him?"

"Who are you to tell me I don't?!" Tai growled. "It's not my fault he chooses to live like that! I know all about his kind! He's out here begging for money with sob stories about his starving family, and it's all because he's too lazy to get off his ass and work for himself! Think of me as you will, but I don't feel sorry for people like that! Yeah, I could put a couple dollars in that tin can of his, but for what? So he can go out and spend it on booze?! Not likely! I'm not dishing out my hard earned money to support some hobo's drug problem!"

"Do you even have any clue what your talking about?!" the girl snorted. "I'll admit there are some that have very much gotten themselves into this mess, and others that try to take advantage of other peoples kindness, but they're not all like that Taichi. It wouldn't break you to throw a starving dog a bone, or in this case some spare change, but that's not the point here. All I'd ask you to do is try to understand what he's been through instead of laughing at him! You have no idea what kind of life that man lived before he wound up on the streets. Take this little scenario for instance. What would you think if later this evening that homeless man stumbles across an old wallet in the alley stuffed with more money then he ever dreamed of seeing in his lifetime. Being pure of heart and an honest man, though taking it is tempting, decides he can't keep someone else's property. So, he looks up the address on the woman's drivers license, and goes to return the wallet to her himself. Once he gets there he finds out the old woman that lived there was very wealthy, and had recently died with no real family to leave her estate too. In light of this, the woman leaves a clause in her will that states that she left a wallet somewhere in town with roughly ten thousand dollars inside to see if she could find anyone honest enough to actually return the wallet without stealing any of the money. One minute the man's knocking on her front door a penniless pauper, and the next he's a multi-millionaire living in one of the biggest mansions in Odabia. Would you still look down on him for being that homeless guy begging on the street corner?"

"Probably, I don't care much for rich people either," Tai scoffed, obviously unimpressed by her story. "It all sounds nice, but there isn't a soul in this world that honest…. Wait a second! How did you know my name was Taichi?!"

The girl smiled at how long it took the boy to pick up on that. "I know more about you then you could ever imagine Taichi. I also know you have a three year old niece you've never held, seen, or even acknowledged since the day she was born!"

"That little bastard killed her mother!" Tai screeched, seemingly unconcerned with how this woman knew such a personal tidbit of his life. "That little hell spawn has done nothing but bring pain and misery since the day her mother went into labor!"

"You really blame a small child for the death of your sister? You're more pathetic then I thought Taichi. You should know better then anyone that Kari had been sick most of her life, though the pregnancy did seem to re-complicate things. It's not that little girl's fault your sister had an attack after she went into labor. You're a coward, that's what you are Tai! Your sister meant a lot to you, and you just couldn't handle her death could you? You needed a scapegoat to focus your anger on, and you singled out that poor baby. Don't stand there and try to tell me you don't know that your sister would be ashamed of the way you've been acting since she's been gone. You know how excited she was about becoming a mother, and how she would've wanted you to be there for her child if anything happened to her. Take my word for it when I say she's very disappointed in you right now."

"Look, who the hell are you to judge…" Tai glared at the little girl, anger mixing in with confusion and fear, a very volatile combination indeed. He didn't know how this woman knew his sister's name or his, let alone seemingly every little thing about their personal lives he had tried to keep secret, but he was anxious to find out. "Who the hell are you anyway?! How do you know so much about me?! Oh, don't tell me… Let me guess, your some kind of Guardian Angel sent down to earth to show me the meaning of Christmas, is that it?!"

The girl snickered at the sarcasm in his voice. "Of course not, don't be so old fashioned. Besides, your no Scrooge, you've merely been a rotten uncle, brother, husband, and a pitiful excuse for a human being all around. At least as of late anyway."

"Now wait a second! I might give you the other three, but what do you mean rotten brother?!"

"Forgive me, allow me to correct myself. I meant brother-in-law. You know your niece has the same illness her mother did when she was younger, except hers is much worse then Kari's case since her father just can't afford to give her the proper medical attention she needs. TK's not taking it very well, and he has no one else to turn to… His parents are gone now, and his brother lives thousands of miles away… You use to call yourself his friend didn't you? Or do you put the blame on his shoulders for the loss of your sister as well?"

"No…" Tai mumbled as he looked at the ground. "Look, it's not my fault we don't talk anymore. He's the one who told me if I didn't want anything to do with his daughter, then I didn't want anything to do with him either. That was his choice not mine."

"Can you blame him?!" The girl snipped disgustedly. "Damn, just when did you become such a lost cause? So tell me… Do you want to know the real reason that man is living out on the streets right now?"

"Sure, why not? Go ahead and tell me," Tai jeered, not expecting to hear a good explanation.

"For your information his family was poor, but at least they were making it on their own. Then his daughter was diagnosed with Leukemia, and he had to pump every last dime he had to get her into Chemo and pay her hospital bills. Before he knew what hit him he had to sell just about everything he owned, and had his car and home taken from him. To top it all off, his daughter lost her fight a few weeks ago, and now he's out here in the streets homeless, no family, and no dignity. Just a pathetic beggar living out on the streets while people like you walk by him and laugh at his misfortunes, and gawk at him like he's the scum of the Earth." The girl glanced back at Tai whose jaw was half way to the ground. "That's funny. I don't hear you laughing now. The truth is a bitch isn't it?"

"I… I… Well, how was I supposed to know?!"

"You shouldn't have, but ignorance is bliss huh? You feel it's okay to laugh at people when you don't know them? To tell you the honest truth Tai, I think he should be the one looking down on you. I'll leave you alone now Tai. I've gotten everything I wanted to off of my chest. Just remember one thing for me. What if?"

"What if?" Tai asked, clearly confused.

"What if? Don't worry, you'll find out what I'm talking about soon enough.

The next thing Tai knew he was walking through the front door of his apartment. He couldn't remember walking there, but here he was none the less. He figured he just had a lot on his mind. The feel in his apartment was cold and empty. Kind of like he wasn't even there, but of course he knew he was. He heard silence surround him as his legs unconsciously led him into his bedroom where he found his young wife of almost five years packing a couple of suitcases.

"Hey sweetheart," Tai greeted her, in semi-cheery fashion. "Where are you going? To your mother's to visit for the holidays again?"

Sora glared back at him but not with the same cheery and loving glint in her eyes that she normally saved only for him. Instead, her eyes held nothing but coldness and distain mixed in with what appeared to be a bit of pain and regret. "Yes I am, but this time it isn't just for Christmas Tai. I'm not coming back at all Tai! I'm sorry but I just can't go on living this lie anymore! You've changed too much. You don't care about anything anymore, your hateful towards everyone including me lately, and I can't remember the last time you told me you loved me… I know the death of your sister hit you hard, but I do believe a part of you died with her Taichi. The part of you I fell in love with, and now that it's gone I might as well be too. I tried to live with you like this, but I just can't do it anymore. Good-bye Taichi."

"But Sora, wait!" Tai begged her, as she blew past him with her suitcase in hand. Man, she seemed to get that thing packed fast. "Let's talk about this! We can…"

"Don't feed me any of that hypocritical garbage! There's nothing to talk about, and I'm not coming back! Not until I get my old Taichi back! Not whatever the hell it is you've become!"

After an emphatic slam of the front door, the next thing Tai knew he was sitting in his boss's office at work. Tai had a perfect view of the man's balding head while he shifted through some papers from his file, adjusting his glasses from time to time as he did so. "Tai we need to talk. I've been a little disappointed to see your job performance has been slipping as of late…"

"I'm sorry, I know I've been a little sluggish today," Tai interrupted him. "My wife left me a couple days ago, and it's been a little distracting…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not the issue Tai. I'm not just talking about today. Your job performance has declined drastically over the past year or so Tai. Your late all the time, rude to co-workers, and your overall work quality has been nothing short of horrendous."

"Once again I apologize," Tai continued, not liking where this was heading one bit. "I wasn't aware you were considering me a problem. What can you suggest I do to improve my performance?"

"I don't think I'm going to go there Tai," his boss said, in the famous here it comes type of voice. "You may not be aware of this, but our company has been losing a lot of money lately. We've been informed to cut costs wherever we can by eliminating cogs in the company that aren't pulling their weight anymore. What I'm getting at Tai is that I think it may be a good idea for you to consider seeking employment elsewhere."

"Are… Are you saying I'm fired?!"

Tai's boss simply nodded his head. "We'll send your final paycheck to you through the mail Tai. I'm sorry but as of this moment your services with our organization are no longer required."

As if things couldn't get worse, before long Tai found himself at home having a rather heated conversation with his landlord over the phone. "I'm sorry, but I just don't have the money for the rent right now! I just lost my job, and I'm flat broke! Just give me a little time, and I swear I'll get the money for you!"

"I don't want to hear it Kamiya! Your already three months late, and you've been late with your payments all but two of the other months! I've already tolerated you longer than I should have! Pack your bags, and be out of there by eight o'clock tonight, or I'll have the police come over and escort you out! I'm sorry, but I'm looking for tenants who actually understand that they have to pay to live here!"

Tai slammed down the phone in frustration. At least he still had his car… No he didn't. The second he burst through the main door of what use to be the apartment complex he lived in, he was greeted by the sight of the repo-man towing away his car. He flirted with the thought of chasing after the tow truck before realizing it was a lost cause, and dropped his bags in defeat.

Though Tai couldn't explain why, the next couple weeks seemed to pass by in seconds. Tai woke up in a poorly lit alley, using his suitcase for a pillow and his jacket as a cover. He leaned back against the cold brick of that old building, shivering and frostbitten from sleeping out in the cold December chill. Tai couldn't quite remember how long it had been since he was thrust out into the streets. One week, two weeks maybe? It didn't seem to matter. If he had a mirror to look into he'd be able to tell it had been a while. His hair was oily and fitly, and his clothes were beginning to ware and stink. He only had a couple sets of clothes to cycle through now since some guy had stolen one of his suitcases with all of his clothing in it, and had no means to wash what he still had. His face was covered in for what would be a decent day and a half's worth of stubble for most men, but for Taichi that was about as thick as his facial hair was going to get. He vowed never to complain about not being able to grow a beard out again, if he ever got the opportunity to shave again. He'd been trying desperately to land a job since losing the only one he'd really ever known, but even the fast food joints weren't all that willing to hire someone who looked like he hadn't bathed in days.

To make things worse a trio of punk kids just happened to be wandering by, and they failed to keep on walking like Tai had hoped they would. Instead they stopped only a few feet away, and stared at him. Tai tried his best to ignore the snickering and the snide comments they were making directed towards him, but after a while they just became to antagonizing to ignore. Being a newcomer to the streets, Tai just hadn't developed the patience to accept and tolerate these sorts of things like veterans in his position had done. 

"Damn, they seem to be all over the place these days," a purpled headed girl wearing thick glasses commented. "Isn't there some kind of club, or at least a hole somewhere, that all these people could climb into so they're not taking up space out here on the streets?"

"If there is they're obviously not using it," a tall lanky boy said, wearing a smaller pair of glasses.

A spiky-haired kid wearing goggles on his head commented next, with a smug grin on his face that Tai would've loved to smack right off his face. "I wonder how many fleas and ticks he has in his beard? Maybe even some lice too?"

"Why the hell don't you brats leave me alone, and go bother somebody else?!" Tai screeched, finally having enough of their childish insults.

"Oh, look out we're making him mad!" another boy said sarcastically, pretending to beg off. His face seemed slightly distorted for some reason, but Tai could somehow make out his eyes, which seemed to him to be a set of the deadest looking eyes he'd ever seen.

"I wasn't always in this position you know…" Tai trailed off. "A couple weeks ago, I was in your position making cracks about people I saw in the streets… It's not so funny anymore after you end up having to sleep out in the cold yourself… I might be careful what you say, what if it happens to you one of these days?"

"Oh, not this crap again!" A girl with blondish brown hair groaned, with a wave of her hand. "All you people always have some kind of story like that! I don't want to hear this! Guys let's get out of here before he starts rambling his life story!"

With that, the kids were off leaving Tai behind, screaming at them as they walked away. "WHAT DO YOU BRATS KNOW ABOUT LIFE ANYWAY?! ALL YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IS CLEANING YOUR ROOM, AND MOWING THE LAWN ONCE A WEEK IF EVEN THAT! YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE LIVING ON MOMMY AND DADDY'S DOLLAR, AND IT'S A WHOLE DIFFERENT MONSTER WHEN YOU GET OUT IN THE REAL WORLD! LIFE ISN'T EASY YOU LITTLE PUNKS, AND I WISH I COULD BE THERE THE DAY IT FINALLY KICKS YOU IN THE ASS!"

Tai picked up his bag and retreated from the alley that had been his temporary quarters after a pair of stray dogs moved in that didn't seem the least bit friendly. He had no idea where he was going to go, or what he was going to do. To make things worse it was beginning to snow. Tai hugged his arms around his body, attempting in vain to protect himself from the uncaring cold. Eventually, the normally simple task of moving his legs became the most daunting of tasks until he finally collapsed to his knees in the soft wet snow, completely lost and nearly completely broken in spirit. That was until the ever calming and inspiring hand of hope literally touched him on the shoulder and spoke to him in a voice so gentle it might break with the slightest bit of tension. "You look tired and hungry there sir. Why don't you come with me, and let's get you out of the cold."

Tai would soon discover the young man's name was Takeru, or TK as he liked to be called for short, and that he owned a small children's home of sort but it also welcomed the poor and homeless in it's doors. Tai couldn't help but feel he'd seen the boy somewhere before, but he was too happy to finally have a roof over his head again for at least one night. TK sat Tai down at a long wood dinning table and explained the rules of his little establishment while Tai slurped down on a warm bowl of soup. It was the first meal he had eaten in days that hadn't come out of a garbage can. 

"That's pretty much all there is to it Tai. Your welcome to stay here as long as you like as long as you're making some sort of attempt to pull yourself out of the gutter. I know this may sound kind of cold but there's too many people out there who are merely trying to take advantage of peoples kindness, and have no intentions of bettering themselves. Those type of people aren't welcome here."

"Thanks TK, I appreciate your kindness, and don't worry. I'm not one of those people. I have no intentions of living like this forever. I've just had some bad luck recently, and I need some time to get back on my feet."

"That's exactly why I started this place. For people like you, and others who have no other place to go. I lived on that side of the tracks for a while myself, so I'm experienced enough to be able to weed out the bad ones from the good ones."

"What?… You lived out in the streets too?" Tai asked with wide-eyes.

TK replied with a nod. "Yep, almost a year."

"Would you mind if I asked how?" Tai asked sheepishly, not wanting to offend his new landlord of sorts.

"Well, it is a touchy subject, but I do feel better when I talk about it," TK began with a sigh. "My story is a lot like yours in a few ways. My wife died a few years ago, and last year my daughter was diagnosed with Leukemia. The hospital bills alone were enough to break your back, not to mention the therapy, tests, and medication. Within the month my medical insurance at work maxed out, and as the months went by I was spending every dime I made just to try to keep her alive. I sold my car, and just about everything I owned. Everything else was secondary, including the rent and utilities. I put aside maybe fifty bucks a week just so I had money to at least eat. Before I knew what hit me I had been evicted from my apartment, and I was living out in the streets. It was worth it to me though, as long as there was hope… After losing her mother she was all I had left in the world, and I didn't think I could bear losing her too… Of course she died a few months ago, but to my surprise the world didn't stop turning like I had expected it too."

Tai glared back at TK, managing to hold his tears back except for one stray bead of water that trickled down his face. "That's horrible… I'm so sorry…. No wonder you started a place like this… But you have to be pretty well off now to be able to afford to keep a non-profit place like this up and running. How did that come about?"

"Well, it's a funny thing. A couple weeks after my daughter's passing, I stumbled across a wallet in an alley that had more money inside it than I ever imagined seeing in my life. I was almost tempted to keep it, but I knew my conscious would've never let me live it down if I did. So, I tried to take it back to the woman it belonged to only to find out she was dead. She left a clause in her will to levy all the assets of her estate, which were in access of almost 750 million, to a person that was honest enough to bring the wallet back to the estate without stealing any of the money. The next thing I knew I went from penniless, to having more money then I could ever spend in my lifetime. My love and my hope were gone, so I hadn't the slightest clue what to do with my new found wealth. Eventually, I decided to open this place, and help out people who have had misfortunes in their lives much like myself."

Tai felt his heart sink into his chest. That was almost an exact replica of the story that girl had told him the night his world turned upside down. It couldn't have been true could it? This couldn't possibly be him… Could it? "But… But… With everything you've been through, you could've easily said the hell to everyone."

"I didn't want to be like that Tai. There are enough people out there already who hate. Somebody needs to care, and it might as well be me. All in all, we have to choose what road in life we take. Nobody dictates that for us. We have to chose how we let the little bumps we hit in life affect us. We have to chose whether or not we care or don't care, if we kill or we don't kill, or if we live an honest life or a corrupt one. After my daughter died and I lost practically everything I own, I could've easily said to hell with everything, and found a corner to crawl into and wait to die. Instead, I decided to try and make a difference in life instead of becoming another causality of it. Now you're at that crossroad where you need to decide where you're going to at least try to take your life from here. Are you going to give up and rot away in some alley, or are you going to do your best to put your life back together piece by piece if necessary?"

"Well… I certainly don't plan on sleeping out in the streets forever if I really have any say it… As for putting my life back together, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to get it back the way it was before…"

"Maybe… Hey Tai, do you know what I think is the best part of going from rags to riches, at least right at this moment?" There was something about the look in TK's smile making Tai extremely uncomfortable, and that feel of discomfort only increased when he placed his arm around his shoulders. TK placed his lips right up to Tai's ear and whispered something into it that made TK's blood freeze solid. "The fact that next Christmas I can hang my stocking over a nice warm fireplace instead of some dumpster in a back alley."

Tai's eyes bulged out to the size of saucers. It was him… The homeless guy Tai had stuck his nose up to, and walked by like he was a piece of trash. To make things worse, this young man seemed to know exactly who he was somehow. Now with the roles reversed, TK didn't shun or turn him away like most people would have. Hell, Tai knew damn well he would if someone had wronged him like that. Still, TK yanked him out of the cold regardless, and had accepted him regardless of the way Tai had treated him before, though possibly rubbing his nose in it in his own little way. Yes, at this moment Tai was sure this must be what being a piece of shit felt like. 

Tai looked up a moment or two later, and to his surprise TK was gone. Instead, sitting next to him was the same young girl Tai had encountered just after his first meeting with the once homeless millionaire. "It's you again?… But… You knew this was going to happen all along didn't you!"

"No, not in particular. I never said anything was going to happen, and I never said something wasn't. I merely asked what if, and to consider the possibilities of what might occur. This is simply one possible future that may come to pass if you keep on this road you've been taking the past several years."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tai asked, confusion evident in his expression. After a moment or two, Tai smiled slightly growing to understand just what he was dealing with here. "I get it… I'm dealing with a higher power here aren't I? You lied to me you know. I thought you said you weren't an angel?"

"For your information I told you I wasn't here to show you the meaning of Christmas." A smug grin crossed the girl's lips. "I never said I wasn't an angel."

The woman let her body illuminate slightly, just incase Tai doubted her word at all. The young man's eyes widened slightly, and if he ever doubted her claims at all he wouldn't show it. "I guess I should feel honored huh? What brings you back to this side anyway?"

"Good behavior I guess you could say. I brought a pretty good track record with me into the afterlife, even though my time on Earth was rather short. The powers that be decided to reward me on one condition, by allowing me to cross over for Christmas to spend it with my family, well in spirit at least. That condition being I make sure I try to save my brother's soul before he let's his life completely collapse around him. Well, I guess you've heard all you need to know by now. You can wake up now Taichi."

"Wake up?" Tai squinted his eyebrows in confusion. He took a long good look at the girl next to him, and right before he was torn from this strange dream world, he realized exactly who it was sitting at his side. "KARI?!"

********

Tai awoke from his slumber like somebody had just punched him in in the gut. He looked at his alarm clock, which read 9:30am exactly, and then took in the rest of his surroundings. First the sun pouring in from the window, then the ceiling and walls simply making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. He smiled, realizing now just how lucky he was to be surrounded by them after living out on the streets… Well, in a very realistic dream anyway. Finally, he remembered the most important thing of all. He flopped over to his side quickly, and sure enough there she was. His beloved wife Sora, sleeping soundly with her back to him. Tai touched her cheek softly before pressing his lips to it, ever so gently so not to wake her. He whispered I love you into her ear, before hopping off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"It was all a dream," Tai repeated for about the eighth time, obviously relieved beyond description. "That's why everything seemed so weird at times. The dream felt real, but it was still a dream and that's what made some of the images so distorted. Thank God it was just a dream though."

Yes, it was just a dream, but like no other dream he'd ever had before. Every last image from that dream stuck in his head like an arrow in his side, painful but the only thing keeping the blood from squirting out everywhere. There were two parts of that dream that had affected him in particular. Two things causing Tai to feel ashamed of the man staring back at him.

"What have I let myself become? Who am I kidding, Kari would be ashamed of me. Hell, I'm disappointed in myself. After she died, I just couldn't handle the pain, and I took it out on everyone around me. Even after most of the pain faded away, I guess what was still lingering there left me bitter and resentful… That's it! There are a couple things I need to add to my list of things to do today, just to ease my troubled mind if anything…"

"Taichi?…" Sora yawned, as she entered the bathroom, drawn in there by the sound of her husband's voice. "What's going on?… Your not in here talking to yourself are you?"

Tai smiled as her sleepy face came into perfect view underneath the dim light. "And here's as good of a place as any to start."

Sora's droopy eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing honey. I wasn't talking to myself per say, scolding myself would be a better way to put it. Let's just say I think I need to change my focus in life."

Sora winced, clearly confused by the way Tai was talking. "Tai what are you…" Sora's eyes bulged out even more as Tai approached her with a look on his face that Sora couldn't quite decipher. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently and softly gazed into her brown eyes, both in ways he hadn't done for close to three years now. Sora's eyes bulged out even wider, now fully awake and alert.

"Sora… I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly okay?"

"Umm… Okay…" Sora mumbled, blushing slightly. 

Tai took a deep breath, and locked his eyes into hers once again. "Sora… Have you been happy with me?"

Sora's face fluttered in surprise. "Of course I've been happy Tai! I love you…"

Tai sighed, knowing she didn't misunderstand the question, she was only avoiding it. "I know you love me Sora, you'd have to love me tremendously to put up with me the last few years, but that's not what I've questioned here. I'm asking are you happy?… Please tell me the truth, I'm not going to get mad because I understand."

"Tai…" Sora turned her head, trying her best to keep from crying. "I… Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Because I've been acting like an ass," Tai replied sharply. "We've been married for five years now Sora, and for three of them I've been a miserable wreck. I know you can't be happy with me, because I haven't been happy with myself, and I haven't given you one damn good reason to be. You don't look at me the same way you use to… I don't feel the love in your arms when you hold me anymore… When you tell me you love me it sounds more like a habit then the way you use to tell me before… I know that's my fault but… I'm losing you aren't I Sora?"

"Taichi please don't! I don't want to talk about this!" Sora sobbed, as she pried herself from his grip. She turned her back to him, and stormed into the bedroom but didn't get far. Tai grabbed her by the waist again, and pulled her close to him.

"I'm not finished yet, so please just listen to me Sora," Tai whispered softly to her, in a way that seemed to calm her down when she might've otherwise tried to wiggle away form him again. Tai rested his chin against her shoulder, and he spoke gently to her as he forced himself to watch the steady flow of tears rolling down her face. "I want you to know that I still love you Sora, and I never once stopped. You knew how Kari's death affected me, even though I'd never tell you straight out. I should have to, and I understand that now. You're my better half, and if I can't share my pain and fears with you then who can I turn to? Somewhere along the line, I just stopped caring for some reason, but I never stopped caring about you. Even tough it may have seemed like that sometimes, and I am so sorry for that. I'm sorry for every time I ignored you when you tried to come to me with your problems, to busy selfishly drowning in my own sorrow to care or realize you had feelings and troubles too. I'm sorry for every time I sent you to bed at night crying, and I'm sorry for not living up to those vows I made when you gave me the honor of slipping that ring on your hand. You mean the world to me Sora, and you're the one thing I really have left in it that matters. I can't take away three years of neglect Sora, but I swear from here on out I'm going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You mean so much to me Sora, and it's about damn time I showed you how much."

Tai spun the girl around, and wrapped her up in his arms in a way similar to how he use to when their love was brand new. Sora stared up at him completely speechless, the streams of tears running down her cheeks seemingly freezing with the rest of her face. "I heard you crying one night… I guess you thought I was asleep. You said the only thing you really wanted for Christmas was to get your own Taichi back. The one you fell in love with, and not the soulless bastard I almost became." Tai touched her face and smiled at the look on her face, obviously out of shock that he heard her say that that night. His eyes softened in a way they never had before, as his smile widened as he thought of the one true gift she truly wanted. "Merry Christmas Sora."

With a cry of pure joy Sora lunged at him, pressing her lips to his in the first real kiss they'd shared in what seemed like ages. Of course they'd kissed every once in a while over the past year or two, but they all seemed cold and meaningless. This one was full of love and passion, like she'd been longing to feel from his lips again ever since the last time he'd told her he loved her and had truly meant it. They must've stayed that way for a good ten minutes, contently massaging their lips against each other's. Finally, Tai reluctantly broke their much-needed embrace to address something else weighing on his mind.

"You know Sora there's nothing I'd rather do then stay here with you, and make up for all the wrong I've inflicted upon you over the years though I could never make it up to you in full. Still, I have the rest of my life to work at that. Right now there's a couple other people I've neglected that I need to make amends with. I'd like you to come along with me for morale support with the first if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Tai… Do what you need to do." Sora smiled sweetly, hoping on hope she really just might be getting him back.

********

"Don't be nervous Tai. The sooner you go in, the sooner you'll be at peace with yourself."

Tai gulped nervously as he stared up at the menacing white building, in particular the big cross hanging a few feet above the doors. "Okay… Here goes nothing…"

Tai approached the open wooden doors nervously, and peered inside almost afraid he'd be incinerated on contact with the hardwood floor of the sacred chapel. He had never been a model Christian, even before his sister's untimely death, but at least he acknowledge the good Lord's existence. He truly had given up on everyone, whether in physical or spiritual form. Tai sucked some extra air into his lungs, and finally worked up the nerve to walk inside the church. He braced himself and to his relief he didn't catch on fire, wasn't struck by lighting, nor did the roof fall in on his head. Still, he felt a slight bit of discomfort in those holy halls. He just couldn't help but feel out of place there.

Tai wandered around a bit before his eyes finally feel upon the person he was looking for. The young red-headed man was dressed in the attire of a preacher, and his eyes just about bugged out of his head when he saw the young man standing just a few feet in front of him. "Tai! I never thought I'd see you in here again!"

Tai laughed at his long time friend. No matter how hard he tried to come to grips with his friends choice of occupation, well his Sunday job at least, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it even when he saw it with his own eyes. "Yeah, it's me. Better late then never. I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but… I don't think I'm ever going to get use to calling you Reverend Izzumi, Izzy."

Izzy smirked, knowing full well what his friend was getting at. You could probably imagine the type of guff he'd received from the people who knew him best. "I still don't see why that shocks everybody. Just because I'm a computer nerd, doesn't mean I can't believe in God does it? I guarantee you once your standing in line in front of heaven's holy gates, Saint Peter is going to be checking you in with his PC."

"I just hope I get to find out one of these days," Tai said quickly, wanting to get to the point of his visit as quickly as possibly. "Hey Izzy… I know services don't start for another few hours yet, but I wanted to know if you could do me a favor… I really need to make amends with somebody, and I really don't think I should wait any longer…"

Izzy's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Tai, whatever do you?…" Izzy was interrupted as Tai pointed out towards the large cross in the center of the room. Izzy looked back and smiled at him, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I see… Good for you Tai. I'll leave you two alone for a while… I see you have some catching up to do."

"Your not kidding," Tai laughed nervously, as Izzy did as promised. Tai walked up to the sacred Christian symbol, and dropped to his knees almost out of pure instinct. He pressed his hands together and shut his eyes, hoping there was someone up there still willing to listen to him. "Um… Hi there… It's been a while hasn't it?… You might not remember me… When was the last time I was actually in here? I think I use to sing in the choir when I was three. I'm sure you know I've had it rough lately. I guess I'm here to say that I'm sorry… For saying to hell with you, and all those other nasty things I said like… Well, it's probably best if I don't repeat them. I can sense I'm in enough trouble as it is. I'm not here giving you some desperate plea to try and save my soul or anything. I have a good idea where I'm going when I die, and I'll accept it if that's what my fate holds for me once I die. Nether the less, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I'm going to try my best to turn my life around from this point on. I'm not going to promise you I'm going to change all my ways, because I probably won't. I know I never came to church that often, and you probably won't see me here much after today either. I'm sorry, but I just don't see the point in sitting in a wooden box for an hour every week listening to Izzy tell me all the reasons why I'm going to hell! I can hear all that at home from my wife! I think I'd just as soon stay at home and worship you in my own way. If you choose to forgive me come the end of my life then I surely won't argue, but if you don't I'll understand. That's all I really have to say right now… Oh, except one thing. I don't know if that was really just a dream I had, or if you really did send Kari back down here to show me what an idiot I was being. Either way… Thank you. Both of you. Well, good-bye for now. Oh, and happy birthday."

After a brief pause, Tai arose to his feet and went off in search of Izzy. It didn't take him very long to find him, and as luck would have it he was in the middle of a conversation with Sora. He really wanted her to hear what he had in mind. "Hey Izzy! I have a question for you. I know it's short notice only being two days before Christmas and all, but are you guys still running that charity project you've been working on?"

Izzy smiled through a look of slight confusion. "You mean our helping hands program that's designed to help the poor have some sort of resemblance to an actual Christmas? Yeah, it's still open until Christmas Eve tomorrow night. As I remember it's also what you called a farce created to aid worthless beggars, who are too lazy to get a job, rip off the hardworking people of the community by laying a guilt trip on them."

Tai's face tinted pink, as a large bead of sweat appeared over his head. "Yeah, I did say that didn't I? Well, I think I've had a change of heart. I think I may just sponsor one of those families this year."

Sora's eyes lit up with surprise and joy. "Tai, do you really mean that?! I'm so proud of you!"

Tai blushed again as his wife hugged him. "Well… I have to start somewhere. This is as good of a place as any."

Izzy smirked, and motioned for the young couple to follow him. "Come this way. What's left of the Christmas cards is on the table in the corner. You two can look through them, and pick out one you like."

The Kamiya's spent the next fifteen minutes or so doing just that. Surprisingly many of them weren't just selfish or typical wishes one might expect to find. Some were basic enough, others down right ridiculous obviously sent in by people looking to take advantage of a situation, and a few that were down right touching. Sora was nearly brought to tears by one young boy, whose family had recently been evicted from their apartment and forced out on the streets. His only wish was for a new coat for his mother to keep her warm during the winter, since hers was old and full of holes. The young redhead grew increasingly impatient with her husband who continued to turn down card after card, but let him be noting the look of focus and determination in his eyes. He was searching for just the right card, holding this stinging feeling in his gut that he was looking for just the right one. He didn't know why, but something just kept nagging at him to look until he found it.

His answer wouldn't be found in the cards. Instead, it came from a young boy that just happened to stroll into the church. Izzy went out to stop the boy, when apparently he must've recognized the kid. The boy nodded his head energetically, and quickly glided off to the same spot Tai had used to make his peace with the Lord just minutes earlier. He didn't think much of the boy at first, and by no means was he trying to listen in on the boy's prayers. Honestly he wasn't, but the boy's words came in to him loud and clear regardless. 

"Forgive me for bothering you again Lord. I know I've been doing this a lot lately, but Mama always told me when things looked their darkest we could always reach out to you. As you know my little sister has been really sick, and Mom and Dad tell me she's probably going to be with you really soon. Despite that... I still meant what I said when I said I didn't care about the bike or the ball and glove anymore, and that all I'd really like for Christmas is for her to get better… I know that's impossible, but I didn't think it would hurt to ask. I'm so sorry for every time I pulled her hair, or told her she was left on our doorstep by aliens. There is one thing I still wanted to ask you for. I understand what Mama told me when she said you have a time and place when everyone is meant to go. I just wanted to ask if you could please let her stay with us through Christmas. That's all I want, I swear! I'll understand if you have to take her right after that, but if you can please help her along until then. Daddy's already said we're not going to have much of a Christmas this year, but it'll still be good enough if she's still there to share it with us one last time. Mama and Daddy have already been through so much, and they seem so sad right now… Anyway, I really need to get back. I don't have much time left with her, and I want to be there for her as much as I can. Please consider my request… Thank you for listening to me."

Tai stared at the boy as he bolted out of the church, with his mouth hanging open and tears trying to push out of his eyes. He looked frantically over at Izzy, who already knew what Tai was going to ask him. "Yes I know him Tai, and his sister is dying from the same disease that eventually killed Kari. Expect, her case is much worse than Kari ever had to experience. I've visited them at the hospital several times, and it's not pretty."

"Is he…" Tai chocked on the tears he wasn't capable of holding in for much longer.

Izzy smiled and nodded his head in confirmation of another excepted inquiry. "Yes, they do have a card here. I was hoping somebody would sponsor them. Not many people are willing to sponsor a family with a terminally ill child. People just don't want to deal with a situation as sad as there's this time of year since it's supposed to be a happy occasion."

Tai dumbly nodded his head, to lost for words to speak and staring straight ahead into nothing. Sora placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, immediately breaking him from his stupor. "It can't be a coincidence Tai. He must've been the one you were looking for."

"I think your right," Tai squeaked, regaining his gift of speech. He stood up quickly, and gave his bride a quick hug. "Sora, can you do me a big favor, and take care of the rest of the arrangements with Izzy? I've got one more thing I have to do while I'm still feeling brave, and this is something I really need to do on my own."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed. "Like what?" A broad smile crossed Tai's lips, alerting his wife to just what he was planning. "Taichi! Are you serious?"

"Yeah… It's about time… I'm still not sure how I'm going to explain where I've been for the past three years… This isn't going to be easy."

"As long as you try, I'm sure they'll understand. TK's not the type to hold a grudge anyway, and I know for a fact that he's been hoping you'd come around sooner or later. To this day still."

Tai gave his wife a suspicious glance. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

"He told me so. Just because you decided to have nothing to do with them doesn't mean I did. I'm sorry I never told you, but you would've had a fit. Anyway, I know he's willing to talk to you, just don't expect him to be in an all to cheery mood when you do." Sora's brow furrowed slightly, deciding to speak her mind just in case. "And by the way… In case you're not sure, her name is Lacey."

"I know that!" Tai giggled. "I may have never seen or spoken to her before, but I at least know her name."

"Well, that's good. At least it's a place to start. Now stop wasting time talking to me! Go see your niece."

"Right…" Tai gave Sora a quick kiss to the lips before flying out the door. "I love you Sora."

Sora rubbed her cheek as she watched Tai race for their car. He had kissed her good-bye, and told her he loved her before left. Two more things he hadn't done in years. Yeah, there wasn't any doubt about it now. She finally had her Taichi back.

********

It was only wood, about seven feet tall and three feet wide. Judging from the way he was staring at it you might have thought the door was ironclad, and locked by several codes no man could ever hope to decipher. Finally, Tai seemed to realize it was only wood, and worked up the nerve to knock upon the Takashi's door. He was understandably nervous. He hadn't spoken to TK in years, and their last conversation didn't exactly consist of many awfully kind words. He was expecting to find a set of blue eyes and a head of blonde hair on the other side of that door, but the face just didn't quite seem to match.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my family for the holidays duh!" Matt snapped coldly, as a frown pressed into his face. "What the hell do you want?!"  


Tai swallowed hard. He wasn't expecting to see Matt here at all. While TK may not have been one to hold a grudge as Sora had put it, Matt most certainly was. When Tai cut off all ties with his brother-in-law and little niece, of course that effectively terminated his relationship with one of his best friends as well. TK and Lacey were obstacles enough in themselves, so Matt was the last thing he wanted to see at that moment. "I… I came to talk TK. Is he home?"

"Like that's any of your business!" Matt flared. "I sincerely doubt he would want to talk to you anyway!"

"Well, we'll see about that!" Tai's face cringed slightly, visualizing his attempt to control his anger. "Look Matt, you have every right to be upset with me, but I really need to talk with TK! I know I've made a lot of mistakes over the years, but I'm trying my best to set things right. You have no idea how sorry I am right now, and I'm going to try and fix things if you guys will let me…"

"Oh, so that's it huh? You think you can just come crawling back and everything will be okay the second your conscious starts getting the best of you? Well, I have news for you Tai, it doesn't quite work that way! I think I'll say to you the exact same thing you told TK and Lacey all that time ago. Go to hell!" Matt growled with a mighty slam of the door.

Tai stared dumbfounded once again at the slab of wood, finding himself right back where he started from. His pride and temper almost caused him to barge right on them, but he thought better of it. Instead he decided to retreat and regroup for now, and figure out a better way to handle this delicate situation. He hadn't taken two steps down the hall, when the door violently swung open again.

"Tai wait!" TK yelled out to him, stopping Tai dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry about Matt. He needs to learn to speak for himself and not for me. Your welcome to come inside if you want to."

Tai smiled, relieved that TK seemed willing to listen. "Yeah, that's just what I was looking for. Thanks TK."

The two young men took a seat on the couch, and started a round of casual chatting for the first time in ages. Just basic things about work, and what the other had been up to. Matt kept silently to himself in the easy chair across from them, upset that his brother was so willing to listen to whatever garbage Tai had to spit out. He was the type of person who when he got mad at someone stayed mad at that person, and just couldn't understand why his little brother wasn't the same way. He was so gentle minded and quick to forgive and forget at times, it made Matt sick to his stomach.

"It's nice to see you again Tai… It's been a really long time…"

Tai scratched at his neck nervously. "I know… Almost three years now huh?"

"Two years, ten months, twelve days, and sixteen minutes," TK smiled sheepishly. "I stopped counting the seconds when I realized how pathetic it actually was. Still, it was a really big day in my life. I lost my wife and a friend, but I did gain a beautiful young daughter."

"You never lost a friend TK. It was... I lost my mind is what happened," Tai admitted. "It was a very trying time in my life, and I let it get the best of me. My boss was on my back all the time, I had problems paying the bills, and you wouldn't believe the stress! When Kari died it sort of set off a powder keg, and the next thing I knew I just wasn't myself anymore. She meant so much to me… I just couldn't handle her death, and I needed a scapegoat. I took it out on you, Sora, and most of all on Lacey. Kari would've been sick with the way I acted. She would've wanted me to be there and support you guys after she was gone, and look what I went and did. It took a lot of soul searching, and one messed up dream but I think I've finally found myself again. I'm so sorry for that monster that took over my body for all that time… I know I can never make up for the last three years, but I want to do my best to try... And at least get myself on the right path beginning right here and now. That is if you'll let me… This might be asking a lot, but I just hope you can grow to forgive me one of these days."

"I already have." TK placed a reassuring hand on Tai's shoulder, shocking the heck out of him. "I was so hoping you'd come around sooner or later Tai. I understand what you felt, I experienced a lot of the same emotions after Kari died, and I'm more than willing to start over again if your really serious about this. Lacey could really use someone like you in her life, and frankly so could I. We'd be more than happy to welcome you back into the family. I'm sure even Matt will eventually."

Matt humphfed, and turned his head to the side.

Tai let out a hard breath, like someone had just pulled a two-ton cow off of his chest. "Whew! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that. Man, this day has been going to perfect so far. It almost worries me."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Say… What did you mean by one messed up dream?"

"Oh that?" Tai smiled. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, and very strange. Kari came back to earth as an angel, yeah that's a stretch, and you were a homeless guy whose kid was dying of cancer in the hospital. This may sound kind of crazy, but I wouldn't be surprised if that really was her spirit that appeared in my dream."

TK smiled dreamily as he pondered that thought. "No, it's not wired at all Tai. In fact, I think the chances of that are pretty good."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"She came to me last night Tai," TK spoke softly. "I couldn't see her, but I know she was there in spirit. I haven't felt the way I did last night since Kari was lying next to me. That's how I know she was there… I could just feel her. I laid awake all night and enjoyed the feeling, and somewhere along the way she disappeared for about an hour or so… Then she came back. My only guess would be that she felt the need to visit you."

Tai stared at his younger in-law wide-eyed, remembering something Kari had said to him in his dream. _The powers that be decided to reward me on one condition, by allowing me to cross over for Christmas to spend it with my family, well in spirit at least. That condition being I make sure I try to save my brother's soul before he let's his life completely collapse around him._ Tai must've been wandering around aimlessly in his thoughts for quite a while, considering TK was forced to shake him around a bit to bring him back to Earth.

"Tai are you okay?! You kind of spaced out for a minute there."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…" Once the confusion gave way to acceptance, Tai gave TK a bright and sincere smile. He decided not to tell TK about the end of his dream. He didn't want to give the boy any false hope in case it was all just a coincidence, but deep down a part of him was very inclined to believe it. At least he really wanted to anyway. "I was just thinking that you might be right."

"Great, they've both gone bonkers," Matt snipped.

Tai dismissed Matt's comment by ignoring it, and his expression grew serious. "I'm glad we have all that behind us, but now I think I want to… Well, you know…"

TK knew what Tai was asking him before he finished the question. He could tell just by how feeble and nervous Tai appeared right at that moment. He looked just like someone who had done something he was ashamed of, and had finally decided to face the music because of it. "I know Tai. I'll go get her."

Tai watched anxiously as TK disappeared into a room he could only assume was Lacey's. Tai assumed TK must've been giving Lacey a good rundown of what was going on, for they were in there doing whatever for a good ten minutes. The longest ten minutes of Tai's life to this point. The longer he waited the more he wished he could get this over with already, and finally put all these bad memories behind him. While he waited, he prepared himself for the upcoming encounter by dispensing all the negative thoughts he had of her from his mind. He had to learn to look at her not as the little beacon of misery that killed his sister, but for what she really was. Kari's daughter, and also his niece. 

Finally, TK emerged from the bedroom wearing a half smile on his face. Peering downward all Tai could see was a small hand holding onto one of her daddy's fingers, shielding the rest of her image from view behind TK's long legs. "It's okay Lacey, you don't have to be afraid. Stand beside me, and let yourself be seen."

Lacey obeyed her father's wishes, and walked out from behind him to his side, still holding on to TK's hand tightly. A light blush crossed her cheeks, as she stared at the ground. Tai gawked in amazement at the little person standing just a foot or two away from him. She was Kari all over again, right down to the way her hair fell to the way her back curved inward ever so slightly. Despite a head of blonde hair and a set of crystal clear blue eyes, both obviously inherited from her daddy, she was a perfect miniature copy of her late mother.

"You'll have to forgive her Tai. She's a little bashful… At least around people she doesn't know that well… She gets that from me I guess, but she's fine after she decides she's comfortable with you." 

"Yeah… That's a shame isn't it," Tai sighed, referring to the part about Lacey not knowing him. Something he was determined to rectify starting right this second.

TK looked down at his little girl affectionately. "Lacey. This is your uncle Tai. Why don't you say hello?"

"Hello," she replied shyly.

Tai took a couple steps forward, and kneeled down in front of the little girl. TK let go of her hand, and backed off allowing the two of them some space for their greeting. "Hello Lacey. There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm sure you've heard a lot of nasty things about over your short life, but I want to assure you not all of them are true. At the very least I'm going to try my best to make sure they no longer apply from now on."

Lacey stared at the stranger in front of her with a look of curiosity and wonder in her bright blue eyes. A look Tai instantly recognized having seen it in his sister's eyes countless times since they were little. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tai smiled sweetly. "Sure, ask me anything you want." In about two seconds Tai would be wishing he hadn't said that.

"Why do you hate me?"

Tai was taken back. Somehow he succeeded in keeping his eyes from popping out of his skull, and his heart from breaking both in a simultaneous instant. TK cringed, as the unexpected question left his daughter's lips. Still, he was interested in hearing what kind of response Tai would come up with for such a direct question.

"I don't hate you Lacey… I thought I did for a while, but I realize now that the only person I hated was myself. Your mommy was my sister, and I loved her a lot. When she passed away I was really hurt, and for whatever reason I chose to blame you for that. I'm sorry Lacey, I shouldn't have done that. I know you probably think this is all strange coming from a person you've only known for five minutes, but you've probably heard my name all your life. I want to try my best to make up for all that lost time to you Lacey. That is if you'll forgive me for being a rotten uncle for the past three years. I really want to be your Uncle Tai from now on if you'll let me Lacey."

The girl continued to stare at this man, seemingly thinking over what he was saying to her. She really didn't know him at all, but something about him just made her inclined to trust him. At least she trusted in what her father had told her about him just moments before. Three year olds are rather easy to please after all. "Okay!" In a sign of acceptance Lacey jumped into his arms prompting Tai into a tight embrace, twirling her around in his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. TK smiled warmly at the long awaited sight, and even Matt couldn't prevent a small grin from curving onto his face.

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of catching up to do little lady," Tai said affectionately. "You've been a good girl for your daddy haven't you?"

"Well I…" Lacey began before feeling something rough brush up against the back of her throat, and instinctively put her hand to her mouth and coughed into it violently. TK cringed slightly, but otherwise unaffected by the familiar sight while Tai's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. He had completely forgotten Lacey suffered from the same illness that her mother had battled through for the first nine years, and last two or three of her short life. He quickly shook it off, not wanting to think about such negative thoughts on what had been a joyous day to that point, and placed the girl up on his shoulder.

"You okay there kid?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Lacey winced, after recovering. "My chest feels all fuzzy…"

"Yeah, your mom use to get the same way. The feeling will go away after a minute. Say, would you like to help me out with something Lacey?"

"With what?"

Tai smiled at the curious gleam in her little eyes, his head once again flashing the image of his beloved sister in her child's face. "Well, you Uncle Tai is kind of playing Santa Claus for a less fortunate family who's daughter is in the hospital right now, and wouldn't have any kind of Christmas otherwise. I have to take a last minute trip to the mall, and pick up some gifts for them. How would you like to go with, and help me out? You could be like Santa's little helper, or at least mine anyway. That is if it's all right with your Dad."

Tai looked towards TK for approval, and TK granted it with a nod of his head. "Sure, it's no problem. It's about time you two spent some time together. Just be careful, and call me if you're going to be gone after dark."

Tai's smile widened, at what apparently was TK's parental instincts coming out into the open. The obvious signs of protectiveness most people form for the people they care about the most, and something Tai knew all to much about primarily from his experiences with Kari. "Alright then! Okay little lady, should we be going?"  


"Yeah!" Lacey cheered cheerfully.

Tai turned around quickly, and headed for the door when he noticed a bit of a confused look on his niece's face. Tai stopped in his tracks and watched curiously as Lacey turned her head and stared at her father as if she was asking him something with her eyes rather than her mouth. Matt would be the one to respond with a light sigh. 

"If your going to take her, then it's probably a good idea if we go with you," Matt began to explain to Tai, as he grabbed his coat and walked up next to Tai. "Lacey's a daddy's girl in the truest sense of the word. If you take her by yourself she'll be crying for him within a half hour. Trust me, I figured that out the hard way more then once."

"I know you probably wanted to spend some time alone with her, but it is probably a good idea if I go along with you," TK added, as he approached from behind them. "It's nothing against you personally, but she is kind of attached to me. That's if you don't mind us coming along." TK looked at his daughter like he was answering her unasked question. Lacey's smile returned to her, relieved her daddy would be with them.

"No, I don't mind at all, your more then welcome to join us," Tai assured him. "I haven't seen you guys in a long time either. We better get going though. All we have to do is pickup Aunt Sora at the church, and we can get started."

"Auntie Sora! Yeah!" Lacey cheered at the mention of her favorite aunt, and not just because she was her only aunt.

TK smiled proudly, as he watched Tai and Lacey follow his brother out the door. He smiled slightly to himself before grabbing his coat off the rack, and his daughter's since Tai had forgotten all about that in his haste. A brief memory of his late wife entered his mind, as he processed everything that had gone down over the last couple of days. "Thanks Kari… I think we all got what we really wanted this Christmas. He's back Kari, and I hope this time it's for good."

__

End.

Well, that's it. A little side not on the dream sequence. If a few parts of it seemed kind of strange, those weren't mistakes they were purely intentional. Of course I have no way of knowing how the rest of you dream, but mine always have the tendency to be a little whacked. If in my more realistic dreams there always seems to be one or two things that are obviously out of place, hence letting me know it's just a dream and it's not real. I've noticed how in movies and TV shows the dream sequences always unfold like they're real life, but from my own experiences with my own dreams I just don't think they unfold quite like that. Well, I'd just thought I'd explain that a little bit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
